


Home is with you

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, It's happening, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: they finally open their hearts





	Home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> Since the show refuses make destiel officially canon (and we all know they're already a married couple) I took matters into my own hands. Enjoy :)

“You’re joking right? A rogue cupid? We've been down this road before!" Dean bellowed flailing his arms around.

“Well no, that was just famine remember?” Sam replied with a matter-of-fact sigh. Cas was staring at them both blankly. 

“So we went from hunting _God’s sister_ to hunting a cupid? Man that’s a whole new low, even for us” Dean huffed.

“Okay that's enough, the both of you.  Because it's Valentine's day. there are two places the cupid could hit tonight,” Cas ordered, pointing to two fancy restaurants on their map.

“So how do we know which one he will hit?” Dean asked rubbing his forehead 100% done with everything.

“We’ll have to split up. So Jack and I will go check out this restaurant down south,” Sam said pointing to one of the restaurants on one side of the area, “while you and Cas can check out the other.” Cas and Dean exchanged quick glances. Dean shrugged,  _of course they had to go hunt down a rogue cupid on Valentine's day._

“And if we find the cupid? Do we kill it?” Jack said, scowling at the map.

“No! No killing! Ask questions before stabbing. We need to find out what’s going on first,” Sam protested.

Dean sighed, “alright then, Cas wear something nice.” He dragged his feet out of the room with a bottle of beer gripping in his right hand. Cas, surprised, looked at Sam apprehensively who just shook his head with a soft smile. 

\-----

Dean came out of his room wearing a clean cut suit with a blazer that outlined his body perfectly. Sam and Jack were dressed alike but Jack was tugging his suit uncomfortably. 

“Well don’t we look fancy as hell,” Dean smirked.

“I think this suit is too tight for me,” Jack gasped pulling on the collar as though he was grasping for air. Cas entered the room looking the same as ever.

“Uh Cas?” Sam asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“What?” Cas replied balantly.

“Cas.. I said wear something nice,” Dean sighed watching Cas frown now deeply offended, “at least lose the trenchcoat." Rolling his eyes, Cas took off his beige incredibly over-used trenchcoat. Dean stepped up to him to fix his tie. 

“Better?” Cas asked watching Dean who nodded in return.

“Great let’s split up then,” Sam coughed breaking the icy silence.

\------

Dean pulled up the impala at the parking lot and stepped out stretching his arms. 

"Wow can we even afford a place like this?" Cas asked gazing up and down at the building. 

"Well I came... prepared. Alright so keep an eye out for anything weird, I mean our kind of weird,” Dean said stepping inside the restaurant which was packed with couples and lovers.

“A table for two please,” Dean smiled charmingly as the waiter led them to an empty table and Cas followed suit. They ordered champagne and some expensive food that neither of them could pronounce. Cas peaked around for anything of the supernatural sort while Dean devoured his meal delightedly.

“Anything?” Dean asked, wiping the residue off the side of his mouth with his napkin.

“Nothing so far,” Cas said taking quick glances around them. Dean stuffed his face with small pieces of steak as Cas sipped some of his champagne.

“Cas, listen I wanted to say thank you. You know, you do a lot for us and I feel like we don’t appreciate you enough. You’ve saved our lives countless amounts of time and you’re always there for us, for me. You’re family,” Dean said gulping down his food.

Cas smiled softly, “Thanks Dean.”

\------

_< 2 hours later>_

“Fancy food ain’t even that good you know. I would have settled perfectly fine for some cheese pizza. No sign of our little baby cherub?” Dean asked, eyes scanning the bill.

“…Dean he’s not baby cherub. But yes, I don’t think he’s coming here,” Cas said frowning.

“Alright I’ll text Sammy, see what’s happening on their end,” Dean said pulling out his phone and tapping words quickly. 

After a few silent minutes, Dean replied, “okay so Sam and Jack are on the case. He said we don’t have to drive all the way there so we have some time to spare. Where to next Cas?”

They both stood up to leave and bumped into stranger danger. A man, clearly drunk out of his ass, approached the boys.

“Hello... handsome,” the man slurred his words and leaned towards Cas who stepped back instinctively, very confused. 

“Woah there cowboy, back off,” Dean said striding in front of Cas protectively. The man hobbled forward eyeing Cas but Dean placed his hand on the stranger pushing him back forcefully.

“I said back off asshole. Come on Cas,” Dean (now fighting the urge send his fist flying into the man’s face) grabbed Cas’s hands quickly and pulled him along past the crowd. They left the restaurant and walked back to the impala.

“Creep,” Dean muttered under his breath. Cas stayed silent, his eyes focused on the tar road. They passed by a bush of roses and Dean being the hopeless romantic he is, quickly plucked a rose and covered it behind his back.

"You alright Cas?” Dean asked noticing the unusual stillness. Cas nodded quickly entering the car. Before Dean started the ignition, he pulled out the rose and handed it to Cas who looked up in surprise.

“A little token of gratitude,” Dean said with a kind smile. Cas looked up and accepted the rose beaming back, “Thanks Dean. I really appreciate it. But there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it Cas?” The lights on the parking lot flickered. 

“Well uh.. I… I just…” Cas gulped watching Dean sigh impatiently, “I just… really like you.” He blurted out.

“I know Cas.” Dean replied watching his angel. 

Cas looked bewildered, “You knew? All this time? Dean!”

Dean chuckled lightly, “Kind of hard to miss. You’re an open book Cas.”

Cas gaped with wide eyes completely baffled, “All this time I was struggling to tell you how I really felt and you _knew??_ And you didn’t tell me? I mean I know you don’t exactly swing that way but I- you’re _impossible_ honestly Dean, I should have just left you in hell,” Cas huffed crossing his arms.

Dean laughed even harder at the last comment, “I swing both ways Cas. Now come here.” He grabbed Cas by his tie and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Cas (now more shocked than ever) kissed back and they pulled away.

“Dean…” Cas was speechless. It had been 10 years. He had waited 10 long years. 

“It just took me a hell of a long time to figure out what I was feeling. And to figure out who I am. But I really meant everything I said before. I appreciate you and everything you’ve done for me and Sam. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Cas,” Dean stared longingly at the angel beside him. The same angel who risked his life for Dean, who rebelled against heaven for Dean, and  who quite literally died for Dean. 

“Thank you Dean, I appreciate you too.”


End file.
